vodka lips
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: ketika sahabatmu dirudung masalah, sodorkan saja segelas vodka padanya.


"_Hiroki, kau sedang apa?"_

"_Hoi, mana sopan santunmu? Tiba-tiba langsung todong."_

"_Maaf. Halo, Hiroki. Sedang apa?"_

"_Berkencan dengan skripsiku. Apa maumu?"_

"_Aku tidak punya ide untuk novelku. Mau minum-minum di bar favorit kita? Aku yang traktir."_

"_Apa hubungannya antara _writer block_ dan minum alkohol?"_

"_Kau punya waktu tidak?"_

Hening.

"_Punya."_

"_Baik, kita ketemu di sana sekarang." _

(Bunyi lini ditutup, dan erangan frustasi terdengar.

"Bakahiko.")

.

.

* * *

**vodka lips**

**junjou romantica © shungiku nakamura**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

.

Percakapan yang aneh.

Atau mungkin itu hanya Hiroki saja yang selalu menganggap Akihiko aneh.

Yah, pemuda ini punya seribu alasan yang cukup untuk dijadikan teks eksposisi tentang 'Mengapa Usami Akihiko Itu Aneh'. Kejadian satu setengah jam yang lalu menambah lagi kontennya yang sudah membludak.

Bukan pertama kalinya Akihiko menghubunginya dengan alasan itu; novelnya. Sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu sejak Hiroki membaca tulisan-tulisan Akihiko pertama kalinya dan dia ingin mengajaknya _brainstorming_ lagi. Dan mengapa pemuda Usami itu memilih bar yang notabene tempat umum? Lupakah dia implikasi setiap kali mereka membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan buku? Bahkan Perang Dunia ke-2 takkan sanggup menyaingi atmosfer keduanya yang teguh memegang pendapat masing-masing.

Terserahlah, toh ini ide Akihiko dari awal.

Mengamati seksama gelembung minuman pembukanya—soda bening—yang bergumul persis telur kodok, Hiroki menunggu di bar klasik tempatnya dan Akihiko akan bertemu. Tempatnya berada di pojok gang sebelah toko buku bekas favorit Hiroki. Dulu ditemukan tidak sengaja saat si pemuda Kamijou ini masih semester pertama kuliah. Karena dikira bar murahan, dia enggan ke sana. Namun pemilik toko buku itu berkomentar positif tentang bar itu (yang bertanya bukan Hiroki, tapi seorang dosen baru yang sepertinya butuh tempat nongkrong baru).

Ternyata, bar itu adalah bar favorit para kutu buku. Sang pemilik bar yang juga seorang kolektor buku berbaik hati memamerkan koleksinya yang ternyata berisi mahakarya klasik sastra Barat dan sebagian kecil sastra Jepang. Hiroki, yang membenamkan kepalanya di dunia Batsuo Masho dan puisi zaman Heian sejak masih orok, menatap bar itu untuk pertama kalinya seperti membuka pintu surga kedua. Mengajak Akihiko (yang secara tidak mengejutkan sudah membaca beberapa judul di bar itu tapi tetap saja berbinar-binar) ke sana, tempat itu akhirnya menempati peringkat pertama 'Tempat Favorit untuk Diskusi Buku' sekaligus peringkat terakhir 'Tempat Favorit Yang Paling Toleran Bila Pengunjungnya Membuat Kegaduhan'.

Sekali lagi, Hiroki masa bodoh.

"Ah, selamat datang!"

Dari pintu depan yang berayun, muncullah orang yang dinanti-nantikan Hiroki.

"Maaf, parkir mobilnya penuh jadi terpaksa harus parkir jauh." Akihiko melepas jaketnya dan mendudukkan diri di seberang Hiroki. Sebuah kantung kertas berwarna tanah digeletakkan seenaknya di sampingnya. "_Bourbon_ satu," pesannya pada salah satu pelayan.

Hiroki menautkan kedua alis. "Wow, kau pesan itu?"

"Untuk apa kemari kalau bukan untuk mabuk-mabukkan?"

Ringan sekali Akihiko menjawabnya. Hiroki semakin penasaran. Akihiko tak pernah minum-minum di luar teritori pribadinya.

"Birnya satu." akhirnya Hiroki menyusul.

.

.

"Mana naskahmu?"

Dikiranya Akihiko akan mengeluarkan sejilid naskah tulis tangan seperti biasanya. Namun yang keluar dari kantung kertas yang ia bawa sejak tadi adalah _Norwegian Wood_ dan _Shakespeare's Anthology_.

"Belum kubuat. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan di telepon."

"Oh, memang sekarang proyekmu apa?" pemuda berambut coklat mahoni itu menyesap birnya.

"Proyek novel BL."

Hiroki tersedak-sedak. Akihiko membuka _Norwegian Wood_ tak peduli.

"_Deadline_-nya kapan?" selidik Hiroki.

"Minggu depan." jawab Akihiko datar.

"Brengsek!" Hiroki membanting gelas birnya. " Seharusnya kau dudukkan pantatmu di depan komputer, bukannya duduk-duduk santai di sini!"

"Hiroki—"

"Demi Dewa Yang Baik Hati, aku kapok disemprot editormu itu! Ya ampun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia punyi kunci cadangan apartemenku. Aku tidak mau tahu, Akihiko, pokoknya tepati tenggat waktumu!"

"Hei, Hiroki—"

"Jujur, Bakahiko. Sikapmu ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Jangan kau timpakan ketidakkompetenanmu padaku. Aku lelah, tahu!" Hiroki tidak menggubris panggilan Akihiko. Penat sekali pikiran Hiroki. Tenggat waktu skripsinya tinggal enam hari dan bagian kesimpulan miliknya masih belum tersentuh. Kalau bukan Akihiko yang meminta, Hiroki jelas menolak mentah-mentah ajakan minum-minum ini.

Tanpa sahabatnya sadari, Akihiko mengambil inisiatif.

"Pelayan, _vodka_-nya dua."

.

.

Akihiko _tahu _kondisi Hiroki sekarang.

Tapi dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

.

.

"Takahiro punya pacar."

Nyaris cairan bening itu membakar tenggorokan Hiroki untuk kedua kalinya bila Akihiko tidak menyatakan itu.

"Dia—meneleponku dua jam yang lalu." Akihiko memutar gelas _vodka-_nya, netra ungunya hampa ekspresi.

Lagi. Hiroki melihatnya. Wajah yang sama seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat Akihiko menolak diajak pulang di kebun rahasia mereka. Ekspresi yang sama saat dia dipanggil sang ibu saat Hiroki berkunjung di rumahnya. Serta emosi yang serupa tatkala Hiroki membongkar novel-novel Akihiko.

Kekecewaan yang bersarang di dasar matanya. Sapuan merah muda yang tertahan di pipi. Bibir terkatup rapat akan cinta yang selamanya takkan bisa ia bahasakan.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan kekosongan wajah Akihiko yang dulu si pemuda berambut coklat temukan pada masa kanak-kanak mereka berubah menjadi topeng es sempurna. Namun semua gejolak itu kembali hadir di wajah sempurna Usami Akihiko dan Hiroki—kehilangan kata-kata.

Selalu, setiap saat.

Menatap mata kesepian itu, menyaksikan malaikat tanpa sayap di depannya tertatih-tatih menjalani hari, hati Hiroki selalu teriris-iris.

Karena itu—

( _Segalanya begitu kabur di mata Hiroki. _

_Fluida bening membasahi tangan dan kemeja. _

_Histeria tertahan pengunjung yang menyaksikan. _

_Lembutnya bibir ranum miliknya sendiri dan dia menjadi satu. _

_Bintang-bintang berkejora di mata Akihiko._ )

.

.

"Apa itu barusan?"

"Kau lupa? Dulu kau pernah menciumku dan berkata bahwa trikmu ini manjur. Kau benar."

"Benarkah?"

Akihiko mengenang angin elektrik yang menyapu bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum. Tulus, seperti malaikat.

"Terima kasih, Hiroki."

.

.

(Mungkin sekarang Hiroki bisa membuat teks eksposisi berjudul 'Mengapa Kamijou Hiroki _Harus_ Berteman Dengan Usami Akihiko'.)

.

.

**tamat**

* * *

**note. **i ship the canon couples yes tapi hiroki/akihiko juga unyuh ya ampuuuuun. kalo mau dianggep romens juga gapapa


End file.
